


The Real Thing

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: A secretive conversation set shortly after the episodes of “Fair Haven” and “Spirit Folk”





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2006

Three heads – one blonde, one brunette and one auburn – huddled together in Voyager’s almost deserted mess hall; it was way past the dinner hour. 

“So you can really tell there’s a difference, Captain?” B’Elanna whispered, her brown eyes growing with anticipation. 

“Oh, most assuredly,” Janeway’s head nodded in affirmation. 

“Can you tell by touch?” Sam Wildman asked. “Is one harder than the other?” 

“No,” the older woman answered. “Both feel the same.” 

“I know,” B’Elanna chimed in. “One is smoother than the other!” 

“Possibly,” Janeway answered. 

“How about heat? Does one retain heat more?” Sam quizzed. 

Again Janeway nodded in the negative. 

“One is shaped more symmetrically than the other!” B’Elanna exclaimed. 

“Possibly,” the captain agreed. “But I learned long ago that there’s one sure way – however, you have to use your mouth.” 

“Captain!” Sam blushed. “You mean you have to lick it?” 

“Or bite it?” B’Elanna grinned. 

“No, neither of those ways,” Janeway said. “You simply have to rub it against your teeth. If it’s real, it feels gritty; the imposter feels smooth.” 

“Molecular structure, right?” Sam stated. 

“Could be,” Janeway nodded. “You know, I’ve tried them both ways; but real wins out every time. Tell me that it’s just psychological, but the real stuff just looks better, wears better and… well, it just feels better against your skin!” 

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” B’Elanna sighed. “Guess that’s why you’re the captain!” 

“Yes,” Janeway grinned, her eyes in a dreamy daze as she slid her chair back and stood up. “There’s no substitute for the real thing – and I’ve always been partial to real pearls!”

 


End file.
